The present invention relates generally to the field of image processing, and more specifically to a microwave image processing system.
Microwave imaging is a field of research that attempts to solve the inverse scattering problem. When radio frequency (RF) energy moves through air and impinges an object, scattering from the object occurs as the RF energy hits the surface and moves through the object. The idea of the inverse scattering problem is to measure this scattering field and, combined with other information about the object, determine an ‘image’ of the object that created the measured scattering field.
Microwaves are non-ionizing RF energy. Radiation that has enough energy to move atoms in a molecule around or cause them to vibrate, but not enough to remove electrons, is referred to as “non-ionizing radiation.” Examples of this kind of radiation are sound waves, visible light, and microwaves. Ionizing radiation, on the other hand, is high-frequency radiation that has enough energy to remove an electron from (ionize) an atom or molecule. Ionizing frequencies have been shown to have cancer causing effects. Ionizing radiation has enough energy to damage the DNA in cells, which in turn may lead to cancer. Gamma rays, x-rays, some high-energy UV rays, and some sub-atomic particles such as alpha particles and protons are forms of ionizing radiation. The use of ionizing frequencies also has increased costs associated with their production and requires specialized environmental protections.
Efforts in microwave image processing involve researching and developing hardware and software solutions to the inverse scattering problem. The goal of this research is to develop methodologies, algorithms, hardware, systems, and techniques that allow users to completely image the human body in sufficient detail as to render a timely and accurate medical diagnosis by trained medical professionals.